highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornelius' Personal Assets
Cornelius has a lot of personal gear. Wearables Second Skin Micromesh Advanced skin-tight bodysuit with layers of lightweight mesh inspired by Aeldari designs. The xenos weave is augmented with layers of environmental seals, a stummer field, and complex sensor baffles to protect Cornelius' unique artificial physiology from prying scanners and to provide thermal damping for limited stretches of time. A stowable hood is integrated, with an additional face plate that completes the hazardous environmental protection. The "Second Skin" was custom made by the Zdrakov lab and is maintained by Cornelius' personal armourers. Such is its utility that Cornelius rarely doffs it, except for periods of maintenance (and cleaning) and occasionally when he is in his private quarters. Though it does utilise technology of non-Imperial origin, this is only evident on the closest examination of the garment; nevertheless, its extremely high quality craftsmanship is clear. As such, Cornelius almost always wears something over it. Holo-Coat Baroque knee-length coat with intricately stitched fractal patterns. Waves dreamily in the slightest breeze despite its heft and shifts between hues when not set to any particular colour. Wrought of silky woven wraithbone that offers an exceptional strength/weight ratio and provides high quality protection, particularly against kinetic attacks. The coat has been further modified with hexagrammatic wards carefully inscribed into the fabric and holy oils were judiciously applied to the garment using subtle techniques unique to His Holy Ordos, Primarily crafted by Alea, Cornelius' Holo-Coat is a xenotech artifact of considerable potency. The protection it offers is comparable to the finest Imperial carapace armour at a fraction of the mass, but more notably it contains an Eldar holo projector similar to those employed by the Harlequins. Made for subterfuge, the coat is capable of a vivid chameleoline effect in addition to the more profound holosuit function, and the cloth itself can reshape at Cornelius' will, making it a suitable addition to many disguises. Flip Belt Purchased from a cold trade brokerage based in the spires of Eden, the flip belt is a light sash of almost watery texture that gently wraps itself around the waist, with a lustrous gemstone the size of a fist set in the middle. Though concealable under clothing, the belt will chafe and appears to function best when wrapped around one's outermost layer, almost as if it desires to be seen. Though unsubtle whenever Cornelius is not sneaking, the belt will weave itself into an intricate bow automatically upon being removed, making it quick and easy to stow. Its benefits to Cornelius' mobility mean that it is rarely far from him unless there is danger of being searched. Neuro Skullcap Found in the Archaeotech Base in Ludd V orbit and tweaked by Niko. Integrates psy-jammer technology with a fabulously advanced neural coprocessor that can speed reaction times and override certain harmful neurological states. Takes the form of a perfectly-fitting bald cap, which Cornelius typically wears a wig of some sort on top of in order to facilitate his various disguises. Salvation Shield Made by Yeoman, a tiny and subtle field that protects only one region of the body, but does so very effectively. It looks like a sliver of mother of pearl embedded in a silver setting - Cornelius most often uses it to protect his head, disguising it as his uppermost shirt stud, though it fits easily into many of his outfits. Null blocker Gifted by Harlocke along with Daemonkilling ammunition and, of course, The Rosette. Compact and aged metal box that sits at the base of the neck and, when switched on, provides effective if not entirely reliable protection against psychic attacks. Equipment Inquisitorial Rosette Brushed adamantine icon with black pearl inlays; understated and small enough to easily fit in the palm of one's hand. Simple in appearance but contains a complex crypto microcogitator that provides Ordo Malleus sanctioned access codes and authorisation when interfacing with most Imperial data processing devices. A minuscule holo projector can display a variety of inquisitorial seals, writs, etc.; and a locator beacon allows its position to be triangulated as needed. The Rosette's edges are gene-locked to Cornelius; should anyone else pick it up, tiny spikes deliver a devastating poison and the locator beacon activates. Null Box Weighty hammered bronze trunk of extraordinary resilience large enough to fit a reasonably large human in comfortably. Cornelius has had servitor legs added to it so it will follow him or Team 13 around when needed. The box contains a portable stasis field and, as such, proves enormously important for safe storage of all kinds of unpleasant items. Also sometimes Cornelius' excess gear. Warpstone Commlink A smooth shard of green warpstone engraved with tiny runes. Through some mystical process it allows instantaneous communication between Cornelius and Snitch Kristoff's Gambit Mysterious small spherical device with an activation stud. Kristoff gifted it to Cornelius with instruction to use it only in dire circumstances and in a wide open space. Investigation of the item indicates that it is capable of generating some sort of warp gate. Arms Coffer Conventional in appearance - Zero Halliburton style case, matte grey finish with a shoulder strap, but integrates some complex technology in order to protect priceless tech. Advanced electronic locks, shock resistant lining, extremely high durability, and integrated suspensor field to reduce the weight burden. Inside, Cornelius stores his most prized weapons when transporting them - the Word and the Whisper archaeotech boltguns. The coffer also has room to store a variety of ammunition types and several grenades. Weapons Archaeotech Bolters As part of Cornelius' reward from Trazyn for finding FTL, he was granted a set of pristine bolt weapons used by a Captain of the Raven Guard during or shortly after the Horus Heresy. Each is a potent weapon, with recoil that would be impossible to manage without augmentation, but they are capable of being remarkably stealthy, particularly when loaded with Stalker bolt rounds. The Whip Tigris Pattern Bolt Pistol. Compact by Astartes standards, designed at the dawn of the Imperium as a trusty and lethal sidearm. Cornelius keeps it close to hand when expecting danger, typically in a tactical shoulder holster underneath his surcoat. The Whisper Tigris-Exitus Pattern Bolt Rifle. An exquisite tool of the sniper's art, finer even than the Exitus rifle used by temple assassins. Ancient targeting cogitators ensure precise shots even when firing from kilometres away. The Word Phobos Pattern Boltgun. Relic battle weapon capable of shredding almost any foe with ease. Its firing mechanism and sensor array dynamically alters the firearm's performance and allows a skilled operator to use it as an extension of their body. Zdrakov Storm Bolter Chamfered oblong with a wide cylindrical opening containing three barrels. Each barrel contains eight miniature bolt shells arranged lengthwise, electronically fired and capable of being triggered in both parallel and serial. The unit is connected to a shoulder mount and controlled by a mind impulse unit. Designed by Niko and his cunning artisans. Crystal Needler Bizarre liquid crystal needle pistol found in the pirate loot of the Pink Ork's fleet. It melds into the user when not needed, but can be called up with but a thought, causing it to materialise on the wrist. Fires deadly crystal shards imbued with psychic force that splinter inside the target. Upon damaging a target, the needler has a chance of drawing upon their sanity - if they fail to maintain their willpower, the weapon feeds from them and is reloaded. If they are killed by the shot, the reload also occurs. However, if the clip reaches 0, the user takes 1d10 Insanity and the clip refills; there's no other way to reload the weapon. Digi Meltas Two exquisite devices designed by Jokaero weaponsmiths. One is an elegant ring - a gleaming iridescent metal band with a spherical opalescent stone in a delicate setting. Cornelius wears this much of the time, hidden in plain sight amongst his fineries. The other is a thin obsidian cylinder with a tiny ruby set at one end Forearm Powerblade A gift from Alea. Thin, wide blade of almost impossible strength, finely wrought from a pure black metal of alien origin, crackling with UV-bright light when the power field is activated. Slides smoothly from Cornelius’ sleeve, its razor-sharp crossguard folding out gracefully. Compact Bolter Most quotidian of Cornelius' frequently carried personal weapons, the Dominus A-53 "Justice" boltgun is a carbine sized weapon produced for Arbites agents and elite Astra Militarum units as a high power but lightweight close quarters weapon, though more than a few have found their way into the hands of less savoury types, who favour the concealability that the weapon affords. Reliable Forge World construction has been augmented with some modifications by Cornelius' armourers. Customised grip with dermprint scanner, tuned mechanism, thread for oversized suppressor, and a mono-sight with targeter; plus miniature suspensors to keep it maneuverable. Internally the firearm is impressive indeed, but not heretek in any but the strictest eyes, and externally it appears practically indistinguishable from any slightly battered but well made Justice bolter found across the Sector. Cornelius uses his customised A-53 because it provides an excellent balance between firepower and subtlety. Though capable of being quiet in an auditory sense, the archaeotech bolters are far from discreet if noticed by anyone who knows the first thing about Imperial armaments. The digi meltas, forearm power blade, and miscellaneous master-crafted killing devices all reek of wealth, which can be a problem in potentially hostile urban territory. There are simpler weapons in Cornelius' armoury - he has access to dozens of patterns of standard-issue Imperial weapons - but they all lack the killing power that the Justice offers. Like any compromise, it's not perfect, but it works. Voidships Allocution of Silence Staff Simeon Team 13 Stormtroopers Dr Yolande Krypke